Friends
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. Raoul decides to go back to high school and meets a new friend there, while an old friend comes to visit him. non-Slash. FRIENDSHIP!


Okay…so there wasn't a lot of Tracks and Raoul stories on here…and so I decided to make one once a plot bunny attacked me and wouldn't go away! This is to be taken as a friendship story…and yes…there is an OC…but she isn't an all important OC…just a random kid that Raoul meets…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…I own all OC's…

* * *

He growled and soon sent a pebble flying down the sidewalk with a good kick. Then he continued down the sidewalk, hands shoved into his pants pockets, and head bowed.

He couldn't remember what really had convinced him to finish highschool. One reason was that, with a highschool diploma, he could get better paying jobs. He needed to get some more money to try and keep up with rent.

A sigh escaped his lips when he remembered the first time the inevitable hit him. He had given in to the fact.

The second reason was the reason now floating through his head. His friend's sophisticated voice rung through his head when he was convincing him to go back.

Growling as another flash of anger passed through his body, and another pebble went flying.

"Stupid Tracks…school's horrible…" he muttered out while walked. He was walking, to avoid Tracks. He wasn't entirely mad, just a little…overwhelmed. Going back and finishing his senior year was weighing down on his shoulders. His two buds were going to different schools.

A sigh left his lips again, and he looked up at the sky. He was getting closer to school, losing freedom step-by-step. Another sigh came.

_Maybe I should have asked Tracks to give me a lift…_

Another sigh left his lips, and he lowered his head. The highschool was soon coming into view.

* * *

The blue Corvette Stingray sat in the large garage. To everyone else, it was just a normal car with an odd decal painted on the hood. To everyone who knew what that red decal meant, knew it wasn't 'just a car.'

Tracks internally sighed and sank on his tires axles. It had been quite boring without Raoul to keep him company. Maybe for Raoul to go back to school had been a bad idea. Tracks let out another sigh, switched on a hologram of a human, and drove out.

He decided against telling anybody else where and what he was doing, since they would have probably told him to just stay at the garage. Tracks didn't want that. Besides, if they really needed him, they would comm. him. And also, there hadn't been hardly any Decepticon activity around, so no use being bored waiting for something to happen.

He drove around town, checking his internal chronometer as well. It read 010000 hours, or 10 o'clock in the morning. Another sigh was let out. He still had five more hours till his friend would get out of school.

Soon, the Corvette passed by the school, and the hologram scanned the building. The Latino boy could be seen in one of the windows.

Raoul didn't look all too thrilled, and at the moment, he turned and looked out the window. The holoform smirked, which caused Raoul to mouth, 'Go Away!' The holoform shrugged, and Tracks drove away.

* * *

It was Lunch Time for Raoul, and he didn't know where to sit. He scanned the cafeteria, while holding his tray. Finally, he spotted an empty table and sighed with relief. The Latino boy sat down and began to eat his lunch, which was pizza.

He hadn't really talk to anyone, he couldn't really. What would he talk about? That he knew the alien Transformers, and his best friend was one.

He let out another sigh and began to fork at his roll.

_Wish Tracks was here…even if he might just talk about himself, at least I would have someone to talk to…_

He sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see someone standing, holding her own tray.

Raoul shook his head and replied, "No."

She nodded and sat down.

"Thanks, and by-the-way, I'm Eve. You're new aren't ya?" she asked, Brooklyn style accent, and a smile on her lips. She had short, dirty blonde, wavy/curly hair and green eyes. Her top was a black tee-shirts, supporting a certain band, and dark jeans. On her feet were grey Converses.

Raoul nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm new. I'm Raoul."

The smile grew on her face, "Well, nice ta meet ya. So, ya here 'cause?"

Raoul sighed and replied, "Need a highschool diploma." Eve nodded and understood.

"Ah, I understand. But I need ta ask ya somethin' important…" He glanced over at her and stared at her. She stared back and continued, "Music or sports?"

The Latino boy smirked and replied, "Music."

A big smiled flashed of Eve's face, and she muttered, "We are goin' ta get along quite well." Raoul smiled and nodded. Then the two began to discuss different bands and singers all through Lunch.

* * *

Raoul walked into the garage, tossing his backpack to the side. He walked through the dark garage, and soon a voice spoke in the darkness.

"Hello Raoul. How was school?"

The Latino boy jumped into the air and whirled around to see Tracks parked.

He breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Hey man, tryin' to give me a heart attack?!" Chuckles replied, and gears began shifting and now stood the Autobot in full-form.

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

A smile was on the Autobot's dental plates. After going to check on Raoul, he hadn't done much. It was boring without the young human.

Raoul shrugged and replied, "I don't know, why would ya?"

Tracks smirked and sat, and Raoul walked over and climbed onto the winged Autobot's knee plate.

There was a pause between them, and then Tracks glanced down and asked, "How was 'school'?" Raoul looked up, then shrugged.

"Borin'. Met someone at lunch and talked. Her name's Eve, and she loves music. After that, not really much."

Tracks then muttered, "Interesting…"

The Latino boy shrugged again and replied, "Not really." Tracks began to hum in thought, plans began forming in his processor.

Raoul's eyebrows rose, and he asked, "What ya thinkin' 'bout Tracks?"

"Just…something. Well Raoul, it's getting late. Maybe you should yet inside?"

Raoul nodded and slide off the knee. Tracks watched as the dark-haired boy wave good-bye and retreat into the inner garage and house. Then, the Corvette Stingray transformed back into his alt-mode and began to power down his systems. He would have smirked if he had still been in bi-pedal mode.

Raoul would get a surprise tomorrow at school.

* * *

Raoul walked to school once again, but for a different reason this time. Not because he didn't want Tracks to take him, quite the opposite, but the fact that he could not find the Corvette anywhere.

_Hmmp…guess he got called out…_

The Latino was about to walk into the building, when someone called out to him.

"'Ey Newbie, wait up!"

He turned and saw Eve running towards him, curls bouncing. She stopped and doubled over to catch her breath.

He smirked and greeted, "Good ta see ya too Eve." The dirty blonde haired girl straightened back up and smiled.

"Aww…don't take it as an offense Newbie, just welcomin' ya" Eve replied. She then slung an arm around his neck and led him inside. Raoul began chuckling and tried to duck out of the arm, but he was caught. He let out a fake sigh and just continued to walk, smile on his face.

_In First Hour…_

The two sat next to each other in classes, talking about their favorite Michael Jackson songs. They instantly stopped and looked to the front of the class when the teacher began to speak.

"Students, we have another new student today. Please welcome Taylor Corve."

Both teens stared at Taylor, along with the rest of the class.

Taylor had slick-backed, brown hair, near glowing blue eyes, and sophisticated looks. He was dressed in a royal blue jacket, opened to a yellow under-shirt, and royal blue pants. His dress shoes were black and shiny.

He smirked to the ogling class, then spotted Raoul.

_Wonder if he will figure out it is me…_

"You may take a seat next to Mister Raoul in the back."

He nodded and headed back towards the Latino boy. All the girls watched him, near drooling. 'Taylor' sat down and propped his seat back. Raoul and the girl next to him turned towards him, and the boy greeted him.

"Hey, name's Raoul. Nice ta meet ya."

"And I'm Eve" the girl added in, smiling.

Taylor smirked and replied, "Please to meet you Eve, and Raoul, you seem to forget a friend." The Latino's eyebrows quirked, and confusion took hold of Eve's face.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure we haven't met, pal" Raoul replied, the smirk grew on Taylor's face.

"Oh really, I recall you fixing my blue Corvette Stingray when it was car-jacked, no?"

It took him a couple of seconds to remember, but once he did, his eyes grew.

'Tracks' the Latino mouthed, earning him a nod from Taylor. "Oh yeah, now I remember. Nice ta see ya again. You look different from last time." One of Eve's eyebrows rose.

"Ya know 'im?" she asked. Raoul turned his head towards her and nodded.

"Yeah, we're 'friends'."

Eve glanced over and saw that Taylor was smirking.

She then muttered, "Oh…cool…"

Raoul then turned back and asked, "Why ya here anyway, Taylor?"

The new kid shrugged and replied, "Oh, just felt like it." The Latino rolled his eyes. Then the teacher cut their conversation off by telling them to get out their notes and begin copying more notes from the board.

* * *

_After School…_

Raoul climbed into the passenger seat of Tracks, while 'Taylor' climbed into the driver's seat.

"That was an interesting day" said the driver and car. Raoul rolled his eyes.

"Ya were bored and lonely, so ya decided ta come ta school. Not really interestin'…"

Taylor began to pull out while chuckling at what Raoul had said.

"What…you don't like my company…"

Now it was Raoul who chuckled.

"Nah, just next time…tell me. So at least I can school you in human ways."

'Taylor' pouted, while Raoul smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like it was THAT bad…" the driver began, but Raoul finished the statement.

"Ya fell down stairs…" Raoul added in, smirking larger now. 'Taylor' rolled his eyes.

"I can stop the car and drop you off out of town, you know" both holoform and car muttered. The dark-haired boy pouted, and 'Taylor' smirked.

"Nah, I'm good" Raoul replied.

"That's what I thought."

"Yo man, that was still harsh."

'Taylor's grin grew, and he began to chuckle.

"Yeah, but you just can't stay away…" the holoform replied. The Latino crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Naw…I think it is the opposite. You can't stay from me."

Now the entire car chuckled as they drove through the city. Then Raoul joined in. Maybe school wasn't bad, at least he still had friends, crazy they may be.

* * *

Okay…now that is done! This story changed from non-slash, to slash, to non-slash more times than ever. My brain, my muse, and the plot bunny just wouldn't decided on an ending…till this happened…*sigh* what's done is done…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


End file.
